I Propose A Proposal
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: A collection of ways Jim could propose. Spoilers for Season 4. These will all be oneshots. Jam fluffiness! Sucky title, I know.
1. Love Is Blind

**Mkay, so, here goes this collection of oneshots. Basically, it's just many fluffy ways Jim could propose. **

**(SPOILERS for "Did I Stutter?")**

**I was disappointed he didn't pop the question in "Did I Stutter?", so here's how he could have done it. By the way, I have no idea what the heck the curby things at the ends of parking spaces are called, so I NAMED THEM. YAY! They are officially Parking Curbs. If that's what they're really called, well... blerg.**

Jim watched as the rest of his coworkers sidled uneasily out of the building, mumbling about what was going on inside. His own thoughts drifted, but were soon interrupted by his girlfriend, who was sitting on the parking curb next to him.

"I really wish I had brought my glasses. This sucks."

"Starting to wish you hadn't spent the night, eh?" Jim grinned, reminiscing. Pam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Never, Halpert.

"Yeah, I know." He thought of how cute she looked, sitting at her desk with her glasses on, concentrating on her Solitaire. Just as he was remembering the bewildered look on her face when he had begun to "propose" earlier, Jim Halpert was struck with a genius idea.

"Speaking of," he began. "I happened to grab your glasses on the way out."

"You did?" Pam's face lit up, making him smile. "I love you." She held out her hand.

Still grinning, Jim pulled out the little black velvet box and opened it quietly, making sure she couldn't guess at what it was. He placed the simple diamond ring tenderly in her palm.

She looked confused for a second. "Jim, this isn't..." she trailed off, jaw dropping as she felt the ring and studied it the best she could without her glasses.

"I know you can't see me very well, so in case you didn't know, I'm kneeling," he said softly, after getting down on one knee. Pam remained speechless.

Jim cleared his mind. The fake-outs were so easy to do, but this seemed so much harder. It was official. She could answer yes, or no.

"Pam..." He sensed the camera crew zooming in, most likely on his face. He just kept looking at Pam.

"Pamela Beasly, will you marry me?" He swallowed, watching for her reaction.

A pause. "How dare you propose when I can't even see you."

Jim laughed nervously. "No stalling, Beasly."

Pam looked down at the ring in her hand. The camera crew moved closer. "Absolutely, I will."

Jim laughed again. Suddenly, he couldn't stop smiling. He kissed his fiance, and sat next to her once again. "Told it would kick your ass, Future Halpert," he whispered. She grinned. "It certainly did. But I still would really like my glasses."

**Well? What'd y'all think? Review and tell me! Also, if you have any requests for a proposal theme or ideas you want me to use, put them in your review or PM me. I should be writing some more of these soon.**

**Peace and hair grease,**

**-Dizzy**


	2. Falling Off Rooftops

**Heyhey, a quick update! I decided I should take a page out of the lovely Avila Grace's book and reply to my reviewers. So, here you go!**

**Gnbrules: I always appreciate it when people like quotes from my stories. It gives me confidence. :) Thanks!  
**

**Ktface3: I'm always worried I won't get characters right! Michael and Dwight are really hard. That's why they don't talk much in my stories xD Also, here you go, a rooftop proposal! I'm sure I'll write the other suggestions, too. And, yeah, I always start thinking, "Hey, he could put it in Jell-O!" But I start thinking how they'd have to eat the Jell-O to get it out and it'd be all dirty...**

**Rainbowlife: I'll look forward to getting some ideas! Again, i love it when people like my writing. Gotta love "Absolutely, I do." I hope they say that at the wedding.**

**Lulupanda: Yeah, I hope she does! Or at least, like I said before, they say that at the wedding xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deathless Wraith: Well, he hadn't really grabbed her glasses, he just said he did in order to trick her. That would've been nice, though, but since he didn't do that in the episode, it didn't seem right.**

**XALLOWspuffyBufF: I know, I was disappointed when he didn't! I'm sure the real proposal will be great, though.**

**Prudence dear: Yeah, in a while I'll probably write an extremely sappy flowers-and-ribbons type of proposal. x3**

**Beetjam: Glad you liked it! For once, I'm actually updating very fast. These are so easy to write.**

**Verity Kindle: It's not just Awesome, it's Fawesome! Crud, I'm bragging. xD**

"You, my dear, look bored."

Pam looked up to see Jim, smiling slightly as he leaned over reception.

"That. darling, is true." She pouted for effect.

"How about a little stroll up to the roof, then? Since we're off work in a little while."

Pam grinned and switched the phones. "Certainly."

The two of them snuck up to the roof, hand in hand, away from Dwight's prying eyes. Pam wasn't surprised to find their chairs in place, grilled cheese sandwiches sitting on paper plates between them.

"This looks familiar." Pam smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Mhm." Jim handed her a plate.

They ate in silence, strangely. Normally they chatted about the events of the day, the strange things Dwight and Michael had done, or past and future pranks. Tonight, Jim was quiet.

"So, what's up?" Pam glanced at him. They had finished eating.

"Nothing much." He smiled back at her. "Well, just..."

Pam knew she should have expected what came next. Jim stood and slowly knelt in front of her. She put her plate on the ground, not wanting him to see her hands shaking.

"Pam," he started, speaking softly. "I've loved you for a long time. I know we haven't been dating very long, but... Pamela Beasly," he put his hand in his pocket. "Will you..."

She _really_ didn't expect what happened then.

Jim started to pull something out of his pocket, then frowned. He pulled more, smirking slightly.

"Er, hold that thought."

He stood and tried again. Pam giggled nervously.

Jim pulled at the stuck object one more time, and it finally came flying out, and Pam watched, while Jim fell to the ground, as the small black box went soaring into the air, right over the edge of the roof.

Jim picked himself up and the two of them rushed to the edge. They looked down to see Dwight, who appeared to be in a fight stance, looking around for his attacker. After a minute or two, he gave up and walked to his car, rubbing his head.

"Well," Jim said after an awkward silence. "That didn't turn out like I had planned."

"I didn't think it did," Pam said, laughing.

Jim smirked. "Well... Pam, will you--"

But Pam had covered his lips with a kiss. "Yes," she breathed as she pulled away.

"I was going to say, 'help me find the ring,' but OK." He laughed and kissed her again.

"Well, then, yes to that, too."

"I'll get a flashlight."

And they climbed down.

**I love this one. x3 Hope you all liked it. Again, if you have any suggestions, review and/or PM me. Reviews make me uberly happy and smiley.**

**-Dizzy**


	3. Pocketful of Love

**Sorry for the small wait. I realized last night that if I want to get some more stories in here, I better get them done before next Thursday! Because I'm positive he'll propose in the finale. If he doesn't, it would be extremely disappointing. **

**Speaking of last night, as in Job Fair, WOOT! We finally got a Jam kiss fix! Two in one episode, jeez, they're really splurging on us. And the Jim longterm personal plans with Pam... -squee-**

**Yeah, enough ranting. Review replies!**

**Rainbowlife: I know xD How do I come up with these things? o.O I can't even remember how I got the idea of it falling off the roof.**

**Ktface3: Yeah, I'm not very good at writing things that go according to plan o.o Also, the ring would be all sticky and have Jell-O stuck in with the diamond and ewh. xD Maybe he could put something that says "Marry Me" in Jell-O or a cake with it written in the icing... -gets out notebook of ideas-**

**XALLOWspuffyBuFf: Yeah, although the real proposal will probably just be quick and sweet with a hug and kiss at the end.**

**Lulupanda: Definitely very uberly happy! xD Thanks a lot! I'm smiling a lot now reading all these reviews x3**

**Tophetangel: Sorry I didn't see you review on chapter one in time to reply. I'll get on that request! It'll be easier now that I've seen it. Woah, it's weird when authors of stories I like review mine. It's like getting a compliment from a celebrity. xD**

**Xbecbebex: Thanks! Yeah, I think I tend to get the hang of a story after a couple chapters.**

Jim sighed and stared blankly at his computer screen. Why had he said that? He had no idea how to "kick her ass" with his proposal. He fingered the velvety box in his front pocket.

Yes, world, Jim Halpert was stumped.

He glanced up at reception. Pam smiled. She had been watching him, again. He grinned back, loving the way she blushed and looked down.

Jim stood and ambled over to her desk. "I propose," he began, watching in amusement as she looked up, alarmed. "That I buy you a bag of chips."

Pam broke into another smile. "That sounds good."

"Thought so." Jim smirked and walked away to the break room.

His mind was blank as he punched in the numbers on the vending machine. Just as he reached for the slot, the beginnings of an idea came to him.

Jim had no idea how long he stood there, but after what seemed like a short while, he had a plan formed.

He smiled to himself. "Perfect."

He was wondering what the heck he was doing in the break room when he sensed someone behind him. Before he could turn around, someone put their hands in his pockets, hugging him.

"You were taking too long," Pam's voice said from over his shoulder.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

But Pam was quiet. She had found it.

She pulled the box out of his pocket. Jim turned around and watched her face go from confused to surprised as she opened it. She looked up at him, and he struggled to tell what she was thinking.

"Um... you weren't supposed to see that..." he stammered.

Pam looked down at the ring, still quiet.

"Uh... well?"

"Well, what?" she blinked.

Jim flashed a nervous smile. "Well, how 'bout it?"

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and put his hand on her head, looking her in the eyes. "Are you gonna say yes, or what?"

"Oh!" She giggled. "Yeah. I mean, yes."

He shook his head. "Dork," he muttered, grinning.

"You know you like it," Pam said as she slipped the ring on.

"That's what she said." Jim gave her a joyful kiss before she could reply.

**Ta-da! Fairly short and simple. I'm not sure about the ending. Pam would probably be a lot more excited than that, seeing how she reacted when all he did was close a deal xD I should have some more oneshots up real soon. Once again, send in your suggestions, because I only have a couple more ideas so far.**

**-Dizzy**


	4. Jelly Bean Deception

**(SPOILER WARNING! Spoilers for "Goodbye, Toby"!)**

**I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! I got a bad case of writer's block. But, it's all right, since sadly, I can go on writing these all summer. Poor Jim. My heart breaks over and over again when I see the look on his face when he puts the ring back in his pocket. Oh well. At least we got a couple cute moments from them. And WOW, Angela and Dwight! Am I the only one that thinks something happened after Job Fair?**

**ANYWAY, back to my story. I'll be getting to the requests pretty soon, I just had to get this one out of my system. But first, review replies!**

**Ktface3: Yeah, I'm like, obsessed with pockets xD I got the idea for it from a picture on some website of a couple hugging, and they had their hands in the other one's back pockets. Cute x3 Yeah, I'll definitely get Dwight in there somewhere! i tried to squeeze him in this, but it just didn't fit.**

**Bringonthesun: Yay, the words 'love' and 'story' in the same sentence xD Thanks for the idea! I'm not too up to date with Hangman, but I'll write that up soon.**

**CamellaBones2747: I thought of doing that, but just recently someone else on fanfiction wrote a story like that, so I wouldn't want to copy them. x3**

**Squintsquad03: Yeah, I can just see the shocked look on his face. I had a certain moment from an episode in mind when I wrote it, but it doesn't come to mind now.**

**Tophetangel: Hah xD Uh-oh, I'm guessing there'll be a letter of complaint to the writers from you soon... At least we just barely got to see what it would've been like. xD He tried, though. He tried.**

He had been waiting all day, having formed the perfect plan. His moment was coming soon; he could tell.

You see, Jim had been watching Pam for many years, and he had long since discovered her routine. Every day, before going home, she switched the phones, and emptied her container of jelly beans.

Some days, when she hadn't gone in a while, Pam used the restroom before doing those things.

Jim had speculated all day, and had come to the conclusion that today, she would get up to go to the women's room, leaving the jar of jelly beans unattended.

_That's right, go on and get up..._

Then it was time. Pam got up, smiling as she passed him. Jim smirked back and waited patiently till she was gone. Once she was, he stood casually and walked to her desk, as though getting a jelly bean. He then slipped a little something into the jar, and walked back to his desk.

XXX

Pam dried her hands and passed his desk again. He smiled almost knowingly. She hated it when he did that, but she loved it too. Catch 22.

She sat down again and glanced at the clock. Five more minutes, and she was officially free.

Pam checked her E-mail, switched the phones, and glanced again at Jim. He was finishing some paperwork. They were going out to Cugino's after work; Pam was hoping, as always, that tonight was the night.

She giddily picked up her coat, feeling Jim's eyes on her. Pam smiled at him, noticing he looked rather anxious.

_Why is he anxious? Is tonight... Oh, my God, is it tonight? _She would have worried more, but was distracted by the fact that she had forgotten something.

She grabbed the jar of jelly beans and was about to dump it in the garbage, when something flashed up at her.

Pausing, she pulled out a glittering diamond ring. She looked over at Jim, who seemed to be smirking slightly, and trying in vain to hide it. He was staring at a paper he'd already signed.

Pam put her coat down and walked slowly to his desk.

"Does this ring belong to you, Jim?"

He looked up and studied it. "Oh, that? You can keep it." Jim leaned back in his chair, smiling. "If you want it, I mean."

"Hmm." She examined the ring. "It is very pretty. But usually, ownership of a ring like this means I have to change my name."

"Mhm." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Jim... I kind of prefer Beasly."

She said it with such honesty that Jim looked quite confused, and even a little worried. Pam burst out laughing. "Of course I want it, Jim!"

"I knew that." Jim grinned and took the ring, slipping it on her finger.

"Yeah, right. You so fell for it," she said as they got their coats.

"Well, maybe a little. You're so darn good at that stuff." He grinned and kissed her forehead, leading her out with an arm around her shoulders.

**Yeah, I had to make him kiss her on the head after watching the almost-proposal clip over and over. xD That moment is so adorable. As always, review and make requests, cause I got all summer.**

**Also, sorry if your Story Alerts alerted you twice or whatever, cause I posted the chapter then realized I had forgotten to reply to the reviewers and had to post it again after deleting it.**

**-Dizzy**


	5. Happy Endings

**Finally finished another proposal! I decided I must fix that awkward and painful ending of Goodbye, Toby. So, here's my two cents to all those fics. A little happy ending for all x3**

**Squintsquad03: Yush, he needed a little punishment, despite how wonderful he is. xD Thanks.**

**Ktface3: Thanks! I love the idea of them knowing each other so well like that. **

**Little Sparrow Byrd: Glad you like it! It's tempting to use that line more in these, but since I already did, it would be rather redundant.**

**CamellaBones2747: That's OK x3 I check every day for stories, so yeah. I knoww D: And Andy with his idiotic "Mr. Andrew Bernard" thing...**

**Ilovestarshollow2: I got the idea from whatever episode it was when Dwight was finding all the black jelly beans and digging around a lot, then after Pam threw then away xD I couldn't get jelly beans out of my head and had the idea that because of people's bare hands touching all the jelly beans and getting germs on them, she would throw the leftovers out daily.**

**Tophetangel: Yeah, we don't have to like it at all xp But, that's why we have fanfiction!**

_Tonight's the night. It's all perfect. You're going to ask her with the fireworks and music, and she'll say yes._

Jim had been telling himself these things over and over since the fireworks started. _Now, Halpert._

He descreetly pulled the box out of his pocket, letting it hang out of sight, gripping it nervously. Just then, Pam put her head on his shoulder. Jim grinned down at her, reminded of that day, years ago, when she did the same thing in the conference room. And he did what he'd wanted to do back then, and kissed the top of her head, smiling when she looked up at him.

Pam sat back up after a while. Jim was glad; he was worried she might hear how fast his heart was beating.

He stroked her knee through her blanket, turning to face her. Jim took a deep breath as she looked at him, her smile growing.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning.

"Hi," she replied softly.

He slowly got up from his chair and knelt before her, taking her left hand in his right.

"Pamela Morgan Beasly..." he started. Somehow everyone else had gone quiet.

"Pam, this wasn't exactly how I was going to do this. But, this morning I realized this is where it had to happen. This is where we met. Where we fell in love." Jim's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I first told you I loved you in this very parking lot. So, I think it makes sense to propose here." He felt all eyes on him, as well as the camera.

"So," he said, carefully and slowly. "I love you, Pam, and it would make me the happiest man alive if you marry me."

All was quiet in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot for a few seconds.

"Of course, Jim," she whispered, smiling brightly.

The crowd clapped and cheered as Jim wrapped his arms around her.

Sitting in his chair a ways away, Toby wasn't clapping much. He sighed and watched Jim put the ring on Pam's finger.

"Speaking of rings, my darling..." Andy started, grinning as he looked around for Angela. His smile faded when he saw she wasn't there.

At the edge of the parking lot, Dwight ignored the happy couple, following a small blond figure inside the building.

Holly noticed Michael walking back to the party. "Hey!" She smiled when he looked up. "You missed something big. One of the salesmen, Jim Halpert, I think, proposed to the receptionist, Pam."

"Oh. Wow." Michael looked rather preoccupied. "I didn't even know they were still together."

"Yup." Holly rocked back on her heels, frowning after a while. "Hey... maybe we could go get some dessert or something? You look like you need some."

He paused, looking unsure. "That... sounds good. I know some places." He smiled, looking cheerful again.

"OK." She grinned, and they walked to his car.

Meanwhile, Jim and Pam packed up their things. The crowd congragulating them had dispersed, and they were left alone.

"I can't believe I let Kelly be a bidesmaid," Pam said, laughing.

Jim wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing full well the cameras were still watching.

"Ah, well. At least your dad's not in a wheelchair."

"True." She kissed him lightly, and they swayed for a time in the empty parking lot.

**Correction: Happy endings for everyone except Andy and Toby. And maybe Kevin, too, since he missed out on his pie.**

**Hope you liked it! I'll now be getting to all those requests. I just had to get these out of my system. You know what I like besides pie? Reviews. So, keep em' coming.**

**-Dizzy**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes; I don't have Word on my computer anymore, and the program I use doesn't have spell check.**


	6. Blast From The Past

**Holy crap, a chapter! o: I'm so sorry I took forever, you guys, I had a lot of trouble getting inspiration. But, I finally picked up a notebook on the way to do the laundry and came up with this. This is a long over-due request from Tophetangel, for a proposal after Job Fair. Finally got around to you 3**

**Also, you have no idea how wonderful your reviews were for that last chapter! It made me feel so happy and fluffy x3 And now to respond to you personally:**

Squintsquad03: Glad you enjoyed it! Yes, Kelly as a bridesmaid does seem quite scary now that I think of it...

Ktface3: Haha, Molly xD That used to be a fake name of mine... Gosh, it makes me feel so wonderful that you think it's the way it should've gone. x33

JB: Thanks! Keep on readin'.

Officejam: Awh, I'm blushing!

Tophetangel: Don't worry, I'll get around to him popping the question in the big apple. Ooh, perhaps something to do with apples.

XALLOWspuffyBuFf: I'm sure you've already heard stuff by now if you look at officetally, but I'm pretty sure they're sticking together. We can only hope!

Waiting4love7227: Yes indeed! Thanks for reading!

Lanmwolf: Thankee! Yes, the finale ending was so icky I felt like crying. That shows how emotionally attached I am to this show.

Prudence dear: Glad you enjoyed it x3 I'm gonna try to kick it up a notch with the chapters here, so I'm sure I'll get around to your suggestion soon.

XXX

Pam waved good bye to Michael, Daryll, and Oscar, as they made their way out of the high school gym. She half-noticed the security guards eyeing Michael, but fortunately nothing happened to cause alarm.

"Pam Beasly?"

Pam turned around at the high, rather squeaky voice. She blinked at it's owner, an aging, short man with graying orange hair. "Mr. Hopkins?" she laughed slightly.

"Never thought I'd see you here again, Ms. Beasly," he said, giving her a large hug. "Here with the job fair?"

"Um, yeah. Dunder-Mifflin Paper." She felt rather embarrassed, working for such a little-known paper company, and felt even worse when her old teacher looked confused.

"Hm. Well, how's life? Still with Roy?"

Pam stumbled over her words; she hadn't thought about Roy in a long while.

"No, actually, I'm--"

"Pam? Oh, sorry." Jim smiled shyly from just inside the gym door. She grinned, gesturing for him to come over. "This is Mr. Hopkins, my old history teacher. This is Jim Halpert. We met at Dunder-Mifflin." The company name had a completely different sense of pride as she spoke it now.

The two men shook hands. "I also coached the basket ball team back in her time. I'm a little too old for that now, though," Mr. Hopkins said, winking.

"Oh, really? I was on a team in high school."

Pam happily spectated as the two discussed basket ball, the bad parts of the day fading from memory. It was as if the simple presence of Jim made everything all better.

"Well, I'd better be off. It was wonderful seeing you again, Pam, and meeting you, Jim." Mr. Hopkins shook Jim's hand again and gave Pam another hug.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you." Pam watched him leave the quickly emptying gym, then turned back to Jim.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously.

"I made the sale," he said, grinning widely.

"Yes!" She leapt into his outstretched arms and kissed him in a moment of complete happiness.

After a minute or two, they remembered the people still filtering out, packing up their things, and the couple seperated.

"So," Jim said, a bit breathlessly, "how about, as a reward for being a good boy, you take me on a tour of your alma mater?"

"That wasn't reward enough?" Pam giggled, but relented.

The two of them snuck into the hallways of the old high school, first visiting Mr. Hopkin's history room, Ms. Merchant's english, and so on. Pam was pleased to see Jim enjoying her accounts of classroom mishaps, such as the time a student accidentally set the chemistry teacher's hair on fire.

Finally, they came to the art room. Pam payed closer attention to the details of the room on her second viewing. Jim stood and watched as she walked the length of the room, trailing her fingers over the paint-splattered counters.

"I just love this room. I wish I could find the painting they put up of mine."

"Maybe... over here?" he called, smirking as he stood next to a file cabinet labeled "Hung Art".

"Oh." She smiled, blushing. They quickly found the year, and Pam soon pulled out a watercolor of a bouquet of flowers, the initials "P. M. B." scribbled in the corner.

"It's beautiful, Beaz." Jim wrapped his arms around her waist while she scrutinized it.

"Nah, it's not that good." But she smiled anyway.

"Here." He took the paper, shaping it into a cone, so it looked like a real bouquet. He then handed it back to her.

"For you, Ms. Beasly."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Halpert." She grinned, accepting the paper flowers.

"I've got something else you'll hopefully be thankful for," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Pam prompted, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Jim knelt on the dusty, speckled floor. "P. M. B.," he started, pausing to remove his hat, "will you do me the honor of allowing me to call you hence forth, 'P. M. H.'?" He now offered her the ring.

For a second, Pam couldn't believe he was actually doing this in a classroom filled with art created by a bunch of teenagers. But he was being honest this time; she could tell.

"Yes," she said quietly, her slow smile growing bigger.

Jim smiled back, and stood to hug her. Careful not to wrinkle the paper bouquet, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**I struggled a bit with the ending, there. I'm getting worried about making it rather repetitive with the way she answers. Any opinions on that?**

**Well, I hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long... Up next is Twentysevenseconds's hangman proposal. Don't worry Ktface3, I'll fit Dwight in here somewhere. ;)**

**-Dizzy**


End file.
